


all these little things

by pinksausageduo



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, sum soft shit coz i love 2park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinksausageduo/pseuds/pinksausageduo
Summary: in which the little things make jihoon fall for woojin





	all these little things

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooo ao3 i'm finally back on my writing bs :> i've deleted my past fics because they were,, admittedly,,, the WORST lbr but what matters is i'm starting fresh ! however i dunno if this short ??kinda?? drabble (can u even consider this as a drabble...) was acceptable coz i wrote this in like an hour right after finishing a pile of schoolwork oops... ALSO I HAVE BEEN AWAY FOR TOO LONG IDK HOW AO3 WORKS NOW PLS HELP ME...
> 
> also woot the prompt i used for this drabble is from tumblr (http://prompts-for-the-otp.tumblr.com/post/171540598228/prompt-196) so YAHHH i think im talking too much im sorry TT
> 
> i. in which jihoon asks his boyfriend, woojin, to proofread his paper. he braces himself for the criticism he’s expecting to get but is instead met with flirty notes written on the margins.

To say that Jihoon is insanely tired is an understatement.

It was normal for university students to be up at the wee hours of the morning— papers scattered all over a desk, fourth mug of coffee waiting to be fully consumed yet again, the monotonous sound of the keyboard resonating, tired eyes waiting to finally embrace a few hours of sleep.

When he reaches the end of his, _as he puts it_ , damned work for his Literature class, Jihoon eyes the time displayed at the bottom of his screen. _3:21AM_. He cracks his knuckles, too worn-out to even consider going through the thousands of words and editing the errors which he might have committed. ‘ _My Lit class is still at 1PM anyway_ ,’ Jihoon thinks. ‘ _Maybe I’ll just have Woojinie read and edit my paper. He scores exceptionally well for all of the works he has written._ ’

With that, Jihoon shuts his laptop off and climbs into bed, a contented sigh leaving his lips when his head makes contact with the soft, soft pillows that somehow smell of his lover. The scent makes his eyes even heavier and soon enough he was dozing off with the thought of Woojin lingering in his mind.

* * *

 

“Aiyaaaaak!”

Awakened by the sudden ache in his ears, Jihoon shoots up from his bed, immediately landing on the floor. The loud thud causes the person in his room to cackle; and Jihoon, still sleepy, groans in frustration. _Who in their right mind would even have the energy to be this loud at 7 in the morning?_ Jihoon doesn’t even need to think, his mind immediately formulating a more-than-sure answer.

 _Park Woojin_.

“Jesus Christ,” Jihoon grunts whilst trying to stand up. “I shouldn’t have given you my spare key. My first class it at 1PM and you woke me up at 7AM? Not everyone’s a morning person like you, dimwit.”

Woojin grins. “I only woke you up so early because I wanted to treat you to breakfast like the very, very, very loving boyfriend that I am. Get up, Hoonie.”

Jihoon huffs on the outside but his heart thumps at the realization of Woojin calling him ‘Hoonie.’ Truth be told, though Jihoon would hardly ever admit it, Woojin still makes him flustered over the smallest of things. Even after all this time, his cheeks flush whenever the snaggletoothed boy wraps him in a warm embrace, holding him extremely close as if he doesn’t ever want to let go (neither of them would want to anyway.) Jihoon doesn’t even want to get started on how he almost faints whenever Woojin molds their lips together. Park Woojin has him in too deep and he’s more than willing to delve even deeper.

Jihoon gets his clothes ready then pads to the bathroom. Whilst he was under the shower, he remembers something and calls Woojin’s name. “Ya, Woojinie!” Woojin keeps his eyes on his phone whilst responding with an “mmm?”, loud enough to be heard by Jihoon.

“Can you do me a favor?”

“Of course,” Woojin pauses his game. “You want me to take a shower with you?”

Jihoon rolls his eyes, stopping the water from running. “Can you proofread my paper? I had been too tired to edit it last night.”

“Anything for you, Hoonie~”

* * *

 

The sunlight hits Woojin’s face as he stares down at the paper, unwavering focus etched in his features. Jihoon can’t help but to admire his boyfriend from the other side of the table and whilst he waits for him to finally break from his concentrated state, he just takes in the beauty of the boy in front of him. The way Woojin’s brows furrow, the way he bites into his fingernails, the way he scrunches up his nose every once in a while— Jihoon takes note of every single thing and every single thing just keeps on making him fall even deeper.

Woojin’s soft chuckles fill the air and Jihoon’s eyebrows immediately knit together in confusion.

“Hey, I know you’re much better at writing but don’t laugh at me! I worked so hard on th-”

Woojin shakes his head yet he bites not so subtly in his lip to restrain himself. “No, no, it’s nothing. I just remembered something funny, don’t worry.” Jihoon huffs at this, sipping the rest of his pink lemonade.

“Oh, by the way, Hoonie, when do you need this?” Woojin shots up as if he remembered something. “Shoot, it’s a Tuesday and I forgot I had a class at 8.”

“Get going then!” Jihoon has his eyes wide open, clearly concerned that he was going to be the reason for his boyfriend’s tardiness. “My class starts at 1PM but you can give me the paper at, like, 12PM or so. No pressure really, you’re just doing me a favor.”

Woojin already has his bag straps on when he nods and runs off, but not before planting a quick peck on his Hoonie’s cheek. Jihoon immediately touches his flaming cheek as he watches his boyfriend storm through the crowd of students in hopes of arriving on time. _Damn Park Woojin for making him a lovesick mess._

* * *

**my woojinie <3**: my love

 **my woojinie <3**: hoonie

 **my woojinie <3**: my love hoonie :>>>

 **my woojinie <3**: i’m dying my partner didn’t do his part in our presentation sooo i’m helping him out and we’re doing a shitload of work rn i can’t give u ur paper Personally :ccc

 **my woojinie <3**: however i sent daehwi to leave it at ur doorstep since u guys live at the same floor sooooo

 **my woojinie <3**: also it’s lunchtime so i hope ur eating well<3333 u probs are anyway ILY

As if on cue, Jihoon’s doorbell rings. Daehwi stands outside the door, smiling at the older boy. “Your boyfriend paid me ten bucks just to deliver this to you, by the way.”

Jihoon snorts. Daehwi and Woojin have always treated each other like how brothers would, causing Jihoon to immediately be fond of Daehwi. He thanks Daehwi and after a minute or so of small talk, he closes the door and starts to review the notes that Woojin left.

A few scribbles were written here and there, along with long red underlines. Woojin had written some notes on how to better expound his statements and Jihoon bit his lip, skimming through the pages. At the very last page, he noticed Woojin’s penmanship, still as unkempt as ever.

He tries to stifle a laugh when he reads the words written on the margins. “ **don’t want to seem like an annoying grammar freak coz i had to sit through one of ur rants about that girl in one of ur classes who wouldn’t shut up about the wrong usage of prepositions but it’s ‘you’re’ not ‘your’** ”. His eyes then trail to another note just below the previous one. “ **how can u write so well HOW CAN U DO LITERALLY ANYTHING… i rlly got myself lucky w u now didn’t i ;)** ”

Jihoon’s heart swells at the short notes, and there he goes falling for the boy again. It’s always the little things that make him fall for Woojin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> most likely will make this a collection of 2park drabbles so :DDDD this concludes the first drabble... might be bad at updating this though school rlly sucks the life out of me yikes


End file.
